I don't really wanna this
by AyariUzu
Summary: ¿Qué pasa, Cuando es el siglo XXI y todo es tecnología? AJA...Te encontré pequeño mequetrefe ahahahhaha...NO POR FAVOR ELLA NO!...Kagura, es solo una novela... pero es tan real!... aquí hay sapo encerrado!
1. Prefacio

una mala autora viene a dejar una nueva historia, espero que sea de su agrado, en los proximos días subiré todas aquellas historias incompletas que aún tenga... y no me queda más que escribir DISFRÚTENLO!

* * *

_Prefacio _

Cuando las sombras predominaban, y el mundo solo era habitado por la magia, el destino era para muchos el mismo, morir en la sombras de la noche, y no ver más allá de la oscuridad que prevalecía en todo lugar, nadie se atrevía, nadie podía ver más allá de la mismísimas sombras, nadie, excepto aquellos que nacieran de las lagrimas de una virgen llena de gracias, solo ellos podrían ver mas, solo ellos podrían obtener la valentía suficiente como para poder traer a la luz a aquellos que nunca en su mente se imaginaran a algo tan maravilloso y cálido.

Y solo así, de esa manera tan inusual se salvaría el mundo, así fue, cinco lagrimas, cinco almas llenas de luz, cinco valientes, con la suficiente fuerza y esperanza llevaron acabo lo que por mucho tiempo ni los más poderosos pudieron lograr, de allí todos los habitantes de la sombra, pudieron obtener un poco de coraje, valentía y esperanza, esta última fue esparcida por la portadora de una pequeña caja la cual trajo a ese mundo todo lo malo y horrible que todos los habitantes habían experimentado, la esperanza desde ese momento fue, y siempre será lo último en perderse.

Los cincos valientes guerreros, esparcieron luz al mundo, pero un alto precio pagaron por ello, solo se sabe que hasta que el mundo se llene nuevamente de las semillas de las sombras, ellos regresaran y consigo, la victoria sobre la batalla más larga del mundo, el Bien contra el Mal.

* * *

una autora feliz es una autora con muchos reviews!


	2. Mi nombre es

Holaa!...gracias a los pocos comentarios, pero que son de gran ayuda a seguir continuar con esta historia, sin mas preámbulos disfruten!

* * *

My name is...

Era un bonito día, aproximadamente eran las 7:30 am. Una mata de cabellos chocolates se encontraba esparcida en las almohadas blancas de franjas rosas, debajo de sabanas similares a la funda de la almohada se encontraba aferrado el cuerpo de una chica, dormía plácidamente hasta que el sonido de un taladro se adentro en sus sensibles oídos…

-. ¿Qué demonios esta pasando? – Grito mientras que observaba el reloj de su cómoda.- ¡AL DIABLO, VOY A LLEGAR TARDE!- Salió de inmediato de la cama, para dirigirse a su closet, en donde saco su uniforme, lo tendió en su cama desarreglada, corrió hasta su baño personal, y tomo un baño corto, al salir busco su ropa interior, para luego vestir aquel uniforme marinero de color verde.-

Al salir de su habitación dejo todo en orden para salir a la sala de estar y encontrarse con su hermano mayor arreglando la pared para colocar el nuevo cuadro de la colección de su padre.- Buenos días…-Dijo Souta su hermano, de cabello castaño oscuro al igual que sus ojos.- Fue una excelente idea usar el taladro para despertarte.-

-. Eres un Imbécil mayor Souta…- decía la chica de cabellos castaños adentrándose a la cocina.- Llegare tarde a la escuela, no he comido, no dormí bien de nuevo por nuestros nuevos vecinos, ah…- mientras se quejaba desde la cocina su hermano reía por la actitud de su hermana.- Y no hay leche…- termino de decir.-

-. Cuando regreses a casa después de lo que sea que hagas, compra leche Sango, y así para mañana en la mañana no tendrás ese humor de los mil demonios.- Dijo el hermano de la castaña para seguir en su tarea.-

-. Tú nunca puedes decir que la compraras…- decía mientras le daba cara a su hermano mayor en la sala.- La comprare, pero este fin de semana tendrás que llevarme hacer las compras, ya no queda mucho y estamos empezando mes…- Recordó, hoy era 12 de febrero, si bien estaba ya al segundo semestre de la escuela, aún no se acostumbraba a levantarse temprano, y ahora menos que sus vecinos o vecinas nuevas hacían de todo menos dejarla dormir.- me largo tengo mucho que hacer…- al salir de su casa se despidió de la fotografía que se encontraba en la mesa de la salida, era de su madre, había fallecido hace tres años, y aún le hacía tanta falta.-

Su camino a la escuela fue de total desastre, se tropezó con las mismas personas de siempre, el frutero, el que caminaba con el perro, con la viejita de traje rojo, la cual la golpeo con su bolso por haberla tropezado, aquella anciana tenía agallas, nunca fallaba y sus golpes como dolían. El camino a su escuela termino, observaba las grandes rejas que estaban a punto de cerrarse, y con ellas, su oportunidad de entrar a clases, corrió todo lo que pudo, hasta lograrlo, pero todo fue en vano, las puertas del instituto de Tokio se encontraban cerradas, sin más que hacer, fue a la segunda entrada, su entrada personal, salto el muro, y callo en la hierva verde y fresca, el jardín secreto del instituto, era su lugar, descansaba después de horas de estudio en aquella incomoda silla de el aula 223, o si quería estar sola de sus compañeros, era su lugar especial.

Al terminar el primer periodo de clases, la castaña se dirigió a la cafetería para encontrarse con una joven de cabellos negros como la misma noche, y ojos rojos expresivos como rubís.- Al fin…- dijo la chica en cuestión.- De la que te salvaste en Biología, el profesor solo hablaba, y hablaba, y hablaba, y con todo lo que hablaba no daba ni un respiro…- suspiraba mientras observaba a su amiga.- ¿Qué?

-. ¿Eso fue lo que paso?-preguntó.- Yo ni te salude y ya tu me vienes con esa sarta de palabra.- dijo mientras sonreía y se sentaba.- yo creo que me estas ocultando algo…- dijo, al ver el semblante de su amiga prosiguió.- Algo con una mirada penetrante de color dorado…- mientras que la chica de ojos negros recargaba su frente en la mesa.- ¿No Kagura?- preguntó.-

-. No lo entiendes…- empezó sufrida.- El tarado de Sesshomaru Taisho cree que se la sabes todas más una, que es el único en este planeta…- Rápidamente se enderezo y conecto su mirada con la de su amiga.- Es un IMBÉCIL.- resalto.- lo odio con todo mi hipotálamo.-

-. Bueno, algo así veía yo venir…- mientras que comía un poco de la bandeja de su amiga, al voltear a su derecha vio al chico que le hacia la vida imposible a su hermana del corazón.- Kagura…- pronuncio en un susurro para que solo ella escuchara, mientras que señalaba con la mirada a Sesshomaru, un chico alto, de facciones finas y a la vez frías con una pizca de diversión en sus ojos, Kagura lo observo de arriba a bajo con su mirada indiferente.- Veo que aún sigues molesta por lo de esta mañana…- hablo el chico de ojos dorados, Kagura lo observó y de inmediato de le enervo la sangre.-

-. Ves ese punto amarillo que esta allá arriba en el cielo.- mientras apuntaba a una de las ventanas del comedor.- bueno, eso que tu ves es el sol, el cual es el centro del universo, no tu Taisho.- dijo con seriedad.- si estoy molesta no es tu problema, porque tú no eres el causante de mi estado de animo, porque tu me vales un pepino, así que no te me hagas el importante al venir a mi mesa a sacar conclusiones erradas, e IMPOSIBLES.- termino mientras que el Taisho ante su contesta cambio su semblante al de uno de mayor seriedad.-

-. Yo solo vine a platicar.- dijo mientras observaba a Sango.- ¿Tienes algún problema con eso Sango?- preguntó, a lo que la chica respondió de manera seca y rápida.- no eres nada mío, yo no hablo con gente como tú, y tampoco tengo que estar hablando cosas contigo- respondió poniéndose de pie.- Kagura, te espero en el pasillo.-

-. Yo tampoco tengo que hablar contigo.- respondió toscamente mientras imitaba a su amiga.- si me disculpas voy a estar con la única persona inteligente en este instituto.- El Taisho la observo mientras que la tomo del brazo.-

-. Tarde o temprano tenemos que hablar…- mientras que Kagura lo miraba confundida.- lo que te dijeron yo…-

-. No quiero saber nada…Todo el tiempo es lo mismo.- Respondió de forma sutil.- me molesta que me vean cara de estúpida, pero no te preocupes, yo no figuro en tu vida, y tu tampoco en la mía, así que suéltame que voy a estar con mi amiga…- dijo mientras salía de la cafetería.-

-. ¿Me puedes explicar que paso?- pregunto Sango.-

-. Nada…Sesshomaru jugo una mala jugada conmigo, pero yo me di cuenta antes de que me hiciera una mas de sus estúpidas novias…- le contesto, Kagura no quería hablar del tema, y su amiga no insistiría, a su tiempo las cosas se arreglarían.-

-. Bueno…- termino de decir, mientras que al final del pasillo observaba una chica de cabello azabache.- ¿Quién es ella?-

-. Cierto…por estar fantaseando no llegaste temprano…- le dijo riendo.- es la chica nueva, viene de no se donde, y no se como se llama, se que rima con sushi…- le comentó desinteresada.- al igual que tú llego tarde, es una becada, se presentara…- se detuvo al escuchar el timbre que indicaba la entrada a su salón.- ahora…- termino de decir.

La relación de Kagura y Sango venia desde el jardín de niños, habían pasado muchas cosas juntas, entre ellas las artimañas de Sesshomaru para hacer caer a Kagura en sus brazos, lo cual, fue un total fracaso ya que Kagura era una chica recia a mostrar sus sentimientos, pero Sesshomaru la era aún más con su frialdad, al final de cuentas hasta los momentos no había pasado a mayores, y no pasaría ya que la chica de mirada rojo rubí no se abriría a una nueva amistad, o relación con alguien como Sesshomaru, el popular de la escuela, se encontraba a dos años de graduarse, inteligente, sexy, pero tan frio como el hielo mas desgarrador.

Ellas no eran las chicas más populares de la escuela, pero tampoco eran Áyame Kagewaki, o el monstruo de cabello rojo como le decía Sesshomaru, media aproximadamente 1.79, y con su larga melena pajosa y sus lentes de marco negro, la cual era rechazada por muchos, de vez en cuando compartían con ella, pero era muy raro, eran las dos típicas chicas que no se involucraban demasiado en las cosas del colegio, no figuraban en ningún chisme en particular, y no les interesaba mucho estar en ellos…

-. Bueno…silencio.- dijo el profesor.- Hoy les presentare a su nueva compañera.- mientras que Kagura y Sango metidas en su mundo no se dieron cuenta de que habían entrado al salón, sentadas en los dos puestos de atrás, y frente de ellas la chica de cabello azabache con reflejos azules.- por favor…- pidió el profesor a la chica de mirada chocolate.-

-. Buenos Días…- dijo con pereza.- mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi.- dijo captando la atención de los chicos.- y seré su nueva compañera…- mientras les regalaba una sonrisa que dejo impactado a mas de uno, sus dientes mostraron piezas de metal, pero eso no le quitaba lo hermoso a su sonrisa, su cabello largo y maltratado, y sus cejas pobladas, no hacían justicia a la verdadera belleza de la chica.-

-. Siéntese al lado de la señorita Sango…- mientras que la mencionada levantaba rápidamente la mano.- un gusto, mi nombre es sango…- dijo la castaña.- y ella es Kagura.- la mencionada le dio una sonrisa ladina.-

-. El gusto es mío.- dijo sorprendida a tal gesto.- mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi.-

* * *

una autora feliz es una autora con reviews


	3. Welcome

ok... pueden matar a esta autora... pero continuemos con la historia...

* * *

Kagome Higurashi, la llamada _chica nueva, __la nerd, la belleza, hermosa _y muchos apelativos más se había ganado la Higurashi, si, quizás no era la más arreglada del salón de clases, ni la más atractiva, ni la más sexy pero _CARAJO! _tenía ese _no se que _que a todos les encantaba y muchos o muchas odiaban, la clase paso sin ningún tipo de imprevistos, en el transcurso del día la chica nueva era la sensación, por decir lo menos, no solo era la nueva, si no también era _la chica del templo, _quizás no muchos adolescentes vivieran en un templo, y tampoco muchos adolescentes tuvieran una afición por querer aprender algunas de las costumbres de sus antepasados, como lo es la arqueria, el ikebana, y demás... No, Kagome Higurashi definitivamente no era aburrida, también gustaba mucho de escuchar música, desde el rock, hip hop, electrónica y más, pero eso era una pequeña parte del curricular de la Higurashi que no muchos saben...

La hora del almuerzo, y la dulce chica se encontraba bajo un hermoso árbol de cerezos, en la compañía de Kagura y Sango, las cuales, muy a su gusto, eran agradables, e inspiradoras de confianza...

-. Entonces...es eso cierto... lo del templo.- Más que una pregunta parecía mas una afirmación de parte de la chica de ojos rojos.- Si...- Respondió muy apenada la Higurashi, quien apenas podía soportar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.- Ha pasado de generación en generación a cada miembro de la familia Higurashi, sé que muchos piensan que es raro, pero la verdad, yo algunas veces ni noto que vivo allí...- Explico muy despacio y claro su opinión.-

-. Disculpa a Kagura, ella es un tanto entrometida...-

-. No...

!.- Exclamo Kagura.- yo solo estaba haciendo una pregunta...es muy interesante sabes?.- Explico.- No todos los días conoces a una adolescente que viva en un templo, o si?- Haciendo la pregunta al aire.-

-. tienes razón...

-. De verdad que nunca he tenido ningún tipo de vergüenza hablar del lugar en donde vivo, es una pregunta sumamente común.- Sonríe nuevamente para mostrar sus dientes cubiertos de metal, y dirigiendo su vista a un punto rojo en particular.- ¡HEY, AYAME!- Exclama llamando al temible _monstruo rojo, _en realidad llamada Ayame Kagewaki una llamativa pelirroja de un metro setenta casi rozando los ochenta, exoticos ojos color verde, y una muy pero muy baja autoestima...- La conoces?- Pregunta Sango esta vez.- Si...- Responde Kagome.- Su abuelo y el mío son muy amigos, pasábamos muchos veranos juntas debido a ese hecho, es muy agradable...

...- Susurro de manera casi imperceptible la pelirroja, sabiendo muy bien que aunque Kagura y Sango nunca la habían denigrado, no formaba parte de su grupo, y mucho menos de su clase...- Disculpa... ya yo...

-. Tranqui Rojita..- dice Kagura dirigiéndose a la pelirroja.- puedes sentarte con nosotras.- Sorprendiendo a Sango y un poco a Kag, pues la ultima pensaba que no era mucho del agrado de ambas chicas la Concord.- para eso la llamabas no?-

-. Si...- Respondió Kagome.- Y para darte esto.- La chica tomo su mochila y saco de ella un pequeño cofre, entregándolo a la pelirroja.- Te lo manda mi abuelo, dice que ya es tiempo de que tu abuelo lo tenga.- Con una sonrisa, bueno, _media sonrisa_ la chica acepto sin mas, y simplemente se sentó.- Gracias Kag, no te hubieses molestado...-

-. Sabes que no me importa, además estamos en la misma secundaria...

-. Oh! pero que hermoso color de uñas!- Expreso Sango al notar el hermoso esmalte color rosa chicle que cargaba la pelirroja.- Donde lo compraste? lo he estado buscando durante mese y el muy muy nunca lo consigo.-

-. Es del salón Shikon... - Dice nerviosa, nunca nadie se había fijado en sus cuidadas manos.- Voy algunas tardes... con mi madre y mis primas...

-. OH...- Ese salón era solo exclusivo de la élite de Japón, los más top se encontraba allí, para nadie era un secreto el gran nivel que tenía Kagewaki, pero nunca a nadie le intereso de donde venía tanto nivel...- me han comentado que es un excelente salón...

-. Si...- Solo con menos nervios que antes se alentó a hablar.- Mi madre es muy allegada a los dueños, y la Sra. Midoriko siempre adora cuando va mi madre...

-. CONOCES A MIDORIKO SHIKON!- Exclama con cero pudor Kagura.- ESA MUJER ES HERMOSA! No lo solo es dueña de ese salon, si no tambien es socia mayoritaria en la cadenas de Hoteles Shikon no Tama, también es dueña de la agencia de modelos más importantes del país!- Un chillido agudo hizo que las tres jóvenes restante ajenas y no tan ajenas a la vida de Midoriko Shikon sintieran un terrible dolor de oído.- Algún día me daré mala vida como ella...no solo es rica, si no que es tan humilde que vive en una mansión a las afueras de la ciudad...- Dice.

-. En realidad, su sobrina vive en la mansión.- Rectifico Ayame y ajustando sus lente agrego.- vive en un pequeño piso en el centro, para ayudar albergues y demás, es muy humilde en realidad.-

-. Como sabes tanto?

-. Es mi madrina...

Un nuevo chillido de excitación de parte de Kagura, esa chica definitivamente tenía algo malo en el cerebro, ese cabello parecido a la paja, esas cejas, y esa postura no le parecían dignas de una ahijada de Midoriko Shikon.- Ayame nunca le ha gustado ser muy llamativa, cree que si se arregla demás las personas tendrán una mala imagen de ella.- Explico Kagome.- siempre le he dicho que podría arreglarse un poco más y será siempre la misma cascarrabias sincera y dulce amiga que es.-

-. O vamos Kag...- Con más confianza se dirigió a su amiga.- tú lo dices muy a la ligera...

-. No veo el problema aquí.- Confeso Sango.- La verdad las personas que te miren y no vean el maravilloso ser que describe Kagome, pueden irse a ir a freir monos!.- Las risas no se hicieron esperar, Sango era muy observadora, y Ayame nunca le pareció una mala chica.- Espera que la gente te vea de una forma más... más...pulida!... y veremos que es lo que dicen!.-

-. Ves?- Recalco Kagome.- No solo yo lo pienso! eres genial Ayame.-

-. no...-

Un balón de fútbol fue directamente a caer en el centro de reunión asustando a Kagewaki y Higurashi y molestando a el dúo rebelde.- HEY IMBÉCILES! SI SUPIERAN COMO DEMONIOS JUGAR, ESTAS MIERDAS NO PASARÍAN.- Y una Sango furica lanzó el balón tan fuerte que noqueo al chico de cabellos negros, número uno de los abusones de la secundaria... _Onigumo.- _Será mejor que lo lleves la enfermería Taisho, tú amigo esta desecho.- Dijo luego Kagura a Sesshomaru.-

-. No fue la intención de...- trato de excusarse pero fue imposible Sango sabía la verdad.

-. No vengas con esas idioteces Sesshi... Solo porque estábamos hablando con Ayame tú y tu grupito de maldad quisieron hacerla pasar un mal rato.- Ayame mira a Sango como su ángel de salvación, muchas veces la había defendido si, pero esta vez era distinta, lo podía sentir.- es que no se cansan de joder!-

-. Sango...- Llamo Kag.- Creo que ya es suficiente con un herido...- nerviosa aún miraba al chico en el suelo, con un gran moretón en su frente.- -creo que a Taisho-San le quedo claro tú mensaje...- respiro de forma honda y profunda.- pero si no lo hizo...- un momento de silencio se formo, el grupo de jugadores de fútbol se acercaron.- Tengo una excelente puntería con el arco.- Aclaro.

-. UY!...Lo ves Sesshomaru, no molestes...y no saldras herido de corazón con una flecha...literalmente.- añadió Kagura sonriente.- Vayámonos chicas, debemos conquistar el MUNDO!- y sin más recogieron sus cosas y se marcharon dejando a un grupo de varones asombrados por la actitud de la chica nueva

Luego de ese incidente simplemente, las chicas hablaron en los pasillos hasta que llego la hora de entrar nuevamente a clases, y luego de unas horas más, al fin salieron del instituto, el nuevo grupo de compañeras se despidieron con la promesa de volver a comer mañana.

Kagome camino tranquila hasta su hogar, subio las largas escaleras del templo Higurashi hasta llegar a la cima, y encontrarse con su humilde casa.- Ya llegue!.- Se anunció recibiendo la más cálida bienvenida de su madre.- Que bueno que llegaste cielo...- Una mujer de unos treinta cabello corto oscuro y mirada chocolate dulce era la madre de Kagome.- por favor, refrescate antes de ayudarme a colocar la mesa, la comida estará lista dentro de poco, y no quiero que se enfríe.-

-. Esta bien mamá...-

-. Cierto! ¿como te fue en tú primer día, algo nuevo que contar?- Pregunto su madre risueña.

-. Muy bien en realidad!...hice nuevas amistades.- Contó emocionada.- Que bueno cariño, bueno, me contaras los detalles en la cena, ahora sube... que ya se hace hora, y debo levantar al abuelo de su siesta e intentar llamar la atención de Sota para que deje de ver ese programa que tanto le gusta.- Si su madre era especial, muy atenta y cariñosa, pero sobre todo amante de los momentos familiares, por eso le encantaban las cenas, era uno de los pocos momentos en los que su familia entera estaba reunida...

La cena trascurrió como siempre, una platica amena y algunas burlas de parte de su hermano menor Sota, lo normal, tomo un baño y luego de eso fue directamente a la cama, estaba agotada emocionalmente, un nuevo instituto, nuevos amigos...

_Amigos..._

En conclusión... Sango, la defensora rebelde de los derechos humanos, entusiasta y amistosa, pero sobre todo con una fuerza sobre humana!

Kagura... alguien en quién confiar, igual de rebelde, reservada y muy coqueta y muy al tanto del mundo del espectáculo...

Suspiro, mañana, sería un nuevo día, lleno de más emociones, y así Higurashi alcanzo el mundo de los sueños, su lugar para descansar...

* * *

Próximo capitulo...

_Disculpa... nos conocemos?_

_Creo que nos conocemos mucho mejor de lo que piensas cariño... mi nombre es..._

_Sango! no le hagas caso a ese inepto, _

_Dios...pero que he merecido para que llegue otro par de ángeles a mi vida.- Sonríe de manera picara_

_Buenas tardes...- Anuncio el hombre de cabello gris y tez bronceada.- Espero que todo sea de su agrado._

y que tal?


End file.
